


I am Delusional with Love

by pyramidsuns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dean hates biology, Dean's a huge loser, Highschool AU, M/M, NYC, New York City, teenage love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyramidsuns/pseuds/pyramidsuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's idea to take Castiel to New York had started while watching Christmas films in his Uncle Bobby's basement last December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Delusional with Love

**Author's Note:**

> — This is my first posted fanfiction so, we'll just have to see how this goes!  
> The title of this work is a set of lyrics from The Front Bottom's song "Cough it Out."

Dean's idea to take Castiel to New York had started while watching Christmas films in his Uncle Bobby's basement last December.

Dean had politely invited his boyfriend, of two years, to his house on a frozen Christmas Eve – to which said boyfriend gladly accepted.

Castiel had arrived at Dean's house after treading through an inch of snow on a not-so-safe bike his sister Anna had lent him.  
He had thrown the bike down and ran to the front-door, knocking on the old wood like a madman.  
Dean would throw the door open and carry Castiel downstairs in some sort of teen rom-com style.

The two had already discussed ahead of time the many movies they would watch leading up until 12:00 am when they'd exchange gifts and make Christmas breakfast.  
Dean had insisted they watch _Elf_ and Castiel had wrinkled his nose replying, "Only if we watch A _Wonderful Life_ afterwards."  
(a wish to which Dean granted.)

Thirty minutes into the childish story of a lost elf and his city-bound father, Castiel was already _begging_ Dean to take him to the gorgeous city of New York.  
He had become infatuated with the idea of visiting the city and even pleaded with Dean while they found other ways to stay warm saying he'd 'pay him back.'

**One year later**

Now, through Castiel's persistence and Dean's lack if self-control, they find themselves seated on a seven and a half hour train ride to New York City. Castiel's head is splayed against Dean's shoulder, their hands locked as the blue-eyed boy sleeps soundly.  
Dean watches out the window as the wide and open fields of Ohio fly by them in a haze of dirty green.  
He had planned the whole trip out, surprising Castiel as his graduation present from the ever-so torturous high school. Dean would be lying if he said he wasn't ecstatic to spend a whole week in a city with the love of his life. At this point, he could honestly say he'd plan on spending his life with Castiel – he just fit. It made no sense before college, before facing the fact that his boyfriend of three years would be leaving for university in only seven months. Before realizing how much he really would dread having to say goodbye – even though Castiel assured him they would Skype every chance they got. Before then he thought it would be so easy to just live in the current. He was naïve to think that everything would be smooth-sailing when he'd be stuck working at Bobby's while Castiel get's hit on by stuck-up uni dickwads.  
Now all Dean wants is to beg him to stay, to not leave him by himself. He'd convinced himself Castiel would eventually move on – get over him, it was _four years_ after all.

Castiel shifts, mumbling something against Dean's neck – where his dark and roused hair recently rested. The twenty-something year old squeezes his boyfriend's hand lightly – drawing his gaze.

Dean drops his gaze to the beautiful excuse for a human being. He truly was gorgeous – if Dean had anything to say about it (and boy, does he.) – with waved locks of black and brilliant blue eyes that looked as if they'd glow in the dark.

"Hey," the sleep deprived and green-eyed boy whispers into Castiel's mane as he presses a chaste kiss to the top of his head. The other hums in response, closing his eyes in defeat as he sinks more comfortably against his partner, "'d you sleep well?"

Castiel shrugs softly against Dean's warm but, notably hideous sweater, "I guess so, how long was I out for?"

"A few hours."

"A few more," Castiel hums again falling back into sleep as the train soars on.

**Three years ago**

Dean hated biology with a passion, he'd dreaded attending his first block class everyday. That was until a certain boy with astonishing ocean eyes decided it was a grand idea to take a place next to him.  
As far as Dean knew, the kid was new this year – or at least he'd never seen him around the fairly small school. Whatever the case, he sure was pretty.

Dean had built up the courage to say 'hello' with a voice-crack loud enough to shatter glass and stain his cheeks a vibrant shade of rose.  
Castiel had chuckled, a low laugh with a deep 'I-gargle-with-gravel' kind of voice.  
Dean had sat back in his seat, held his arms across his chest and not said a word for the rest of the day – too embarrassed by the beautiful boy who he'd just made a fool of himself in front of.

The next day would be one for Dean to remember, though.  
Castiel had apologized to him for laughing at him, saying how 'immature' it was of him.  
Dean had just nodded, his stomach knotting as he fought back the nausea to not puke all over the _freakin' god_ addressing him.

That's how they'd met, in the back row of biology class, where Dean had made an utter mess of a first impression and Castiel had embarrassed him because he thought Dean was just oh-too-cute.

**Author's Note:**

> — Thank you so much for reading this first chapter, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!  
> Let me know if you did?  
> — Currently planning to release chapter two sometime next week.  
> (I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, think of it as a teaser.)


End file.
